


Anew

by Missy



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules and Xena have a serious discussion before separating again - or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Xena: Warrior Princess, Hercules/Xena, baby, path

“Do you think it’s really possible for me to start all over again?”

Hercules looked up from his hand – he’d been watching it stroke along the roundness of her belly. He was surprised that she even had to ask him that question.

“I think you’re a good example of someone who can do that.”

She shook her head. “Everything’s a mess,” she admitted. “With the baby, and with Gabrielle and Joxer…”

“But we’ll get through it together,” he said. “There’s plenty of room in the world for this little one – and for us – no matter what the Gods say.”

She shook her head. He knew she hated any personal displays of vulnerability on her own part. Again, his eyes turned to her bare body – to the baby that wasn’t his, a fact that he had no right to mind. It shifted in time to the touch on her mother’s bare stomach as he kept rubbing and soothing her irritated skin.

“There’s always another path to explore,” he said, gently rocking his palm downward, until it slipped between her legs.

Xena’s eyes flittered closed. “Iolaus and Gabrielle want to keep walking down it,” she pointed out. That meant they would all have to get back to their own, separate journeys soon – this brief idyll would become a golden dream for them, the cave fading back into a pleasant memory. 

“It doesn’t have to end,” he reminds her. He touched her as if she were an object molded of gold, precious and irreplaceable. She grinned and humped upward, into his hand. 

“You know that our paths are different. You walk yours for the righteous, I walk mine for redemption.”

“It’s the same path, Xena. Perhaps one day you’ll notice that.” Hercules didn’t regret his words. The expression on her face was properly Xena-like at last, and smirked at last at his clever efforts.

She tackled him to the bedroll and set out to prove that she’d be the bet memory he’d ever have, two paths or one.


End file.
